Toxic
by violetstars1039
Summary: Faith runs into an old friend back in Boston. When she learns of the deal Dean made to save Sam she's determined to break it. Will it be too little too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic**

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

**Present Day**

"_I was looking for something. Anything at all. Something to believe in written on the bathroom wall. There were no answers to the questions I employed. Nothing around me to fill up that void."_

She strode into the bar her eyes roaming through the crowd as if she was on a hunt. And in a way she was. The graveyards were empty tonight, not a vamp in sight, which should worry the slayer but it didn't at the moment. She was all tense and on edge from the anticipation of a good slay. She was just itching for some action now needing to blow off some steam before she popped.

She circled the bar in a predatory way, her eyes falling on a tall figure holding his pool cue casually. She smiled slightly enjoying the view as he leaned over taking his shot. She walked over to the pool table stealthily never taking her eyes off of her prey.

"Hunter……" Faith purred maneuvering between the guy in the brown leather jacket and the pool table.

"Slayer." He responded curtly looking down at the petite brunette trying hard to look stoic and unamused. "Heard you were in Cleveland. What are you doing here in Boston?"

"I could ask you the same thing but ya know there's no place like home Aunty Em."

"Aren't you supposed to be training all those young slayers?" He asked her arching his eyebrow while watching her reaction carefully.

She smirked arching back against the pool table to give the hunter a better view of her cleavage. "Yeah, well, I'm no leader. I'm the bad slayer remember, Winchester?"

Dean laughed slipping his arm around Faith pulling her roughly against him, "Oh I haven't forgotten Lehane."

Faith looked up at the older hunter and smiled, really smiled. It wasn't the smile that she plastered on her face for the Scoobies or Giles. It wasn't the, 'five by five' smile. It was the real deal. Only two people have ever seen it, Dean and B.

She didn't want to think of B right now. That's why she came back to Boston. B was gone and nothing was ever gonna change that. The potentials all looked to her, expected her to slip into B's spot just because she was the last slayer that was called before Willow's spell. That didn't make her a leader, hell she was the last one that should be leading them. No, she knew she wasn't what they needed. Besides, Faith was never one for crowds when she hunted, that was always B's gig.

"I'm sorry about Buffy, Faith." Dean said softly in her ear, "At least she went out fighting."

"Yeah." Faith tilted her head to the side her game face back on. She wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart, that wasn't her style. "So are we just gonna stand around here all night making small talk or are you gonna come back to my place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Something Inside**

**Dean's POV**

"_I'm sort of afraid of the dark. Maybe it just isn't me."_

We circled around each other slowly like two predators summing up their prey. I knew all about her. I heard the stories of the slayer that went dark side, how she was insane and unpredictable long before I met her. When I first met Faith, I never believed in the vampire slayer lore partly because my dad said there were no such things as vampires. Plus I thought it was a shitty gig for the universe to give to some poor young girl. I mean come on, really? One girl? ONE, to fight ALL the fangs? Now that just blows. Now, the idea of a hot chick with super powers? Now, that's not too bad at all.

When we did meet and I realized she was the slayer that had gone bad, it didn't bother me one bit. Let's just say I understood her. I got it. She was after all the rightful slayer, not that self-righteous little twit Buffy Summers. Buffy died and Faith was called after Buffy's first replacement died. Yet, no one gave her the respect she deserved. No one acknowledged her or her pain and it was all too familiar to me.

"Not into subtly, uh, Faith?"

"Oh, you know me Dean. I'm not into kisses and cuddles."

I smirked at her tilting my head towards the bar, "Can I at least buy you a drink first?"

"Oh, Baby, you don't have to get me all liquored up to get in my pants." Faith purred rubbing herself up against me.

"Oh, it's not for you, it's for me."

Faith threw her head back laughing deep and throaty, "Oh, is the big bad hunter having performance anxiety?"

"You wish."

A couple hours later we stumbled out of the bar. Faith wrapped herself around me kissing and biting along my jaw line as we made our way to the Impala. I grabbed her hips firmly digging my fingers into her black leather pants before slamming her up against the rear driver's side door.

"Whoa, there Tiger." Faith smirked running her hands down my chest, "Easy on the merchandise."

I pressed my lips roughly to hers tugging Faith closer to me, her hands snaking under my layers of shirts. I ran my tongue slowly across her bottom lip before pulling away, "Come on Slayer, you don't bruise easily."

"No, but you do, Hunter."

I shook my head slightly. I knew I should run from her. Faith was trouble there was no doubt about that. And being a Winchester trouble always found me. Not that I minded when trouble came in the form of a 5'5" brunette. That's my kind of trouble.

"I could take you Faith."

"You could try." Faith taunted looking up at me purring, "Slayers have muscles you've never dreamed of. I can hurt you so good and you'll be begging for more Winchester. And you know why?"

"No, why Faith?"

"Cause you like living in the dark with the demons and the monsters."

I shook my head cocking my eyebrow at her. Faith really was a piece of work. "Oh really? And you don't?"

"Didn't say I didn't like it. But hey, I didn't get to choose this gig. Ya know, destiny and all that. I'm a slayer; it's what I'm built to be. Nothing can change that. But you solider boy can walk away whenever you want."

"No I can't. I know what's out there in the dark and it's my job to kill it."

"Isn't that HEROIC." Faith chuckled tilting her head to the side, "Sexy too. No wonder you get all the chicks."

"Right now I'm only interested in you." I leaned down chewing on the shell of her ear while little moans escaped Faith's mouth, "Lets take this back to your place. Yeah?"

Faith made it pretty damn clear after that what she wanted from me. She pulled me closer tangling her fingers in my hair as I dipped my head to kiss her good and proper. I brushed my lips softly against hers at first before running my tongue slowly along her full bottom lip. Faith shivered gripping my shoulders tight as she opened her mouth slightly for me. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I crushed Faith against me slipping my tongue into her mouth and exploring every inch of it.

"You wanna do this here, Slayer?" I mumbled nipping at her ear as I pressed my weight against her pinning Faith between the Impala and me.

She whispered against my throat running her hand down the back of my neck, "Hmm….here, there, anywhere. You up for it Hunter?"

"You know me," I smirked, "I'll try anything once."

Faith smiled at me sliding her hands down my chest before turning and walking over to the passenger's side. After that everything was a blur. It was nothing new. Being with Faith was like being with a force of nature or the Tasmanian devil. Not that I minded at all. She was right I liked living in the dark and with her I didn't have to pretend. I could be myself and admit that I got off on killing demons and monsters. I couldn't say these things to Sammy, he would never understand. Sam wanted to be normal so bad that he couldn't see what we really were. We would never be normal; we would always be hunting things in dark alleys and back roads. And that was just fine with me.

"What are you thinking about, Hunter?"

I turned, raising my eyebrow and giving Faith a slight smile as the lie came smoothly off my tongue, "You."

Faith rolled her eyes, a small trace of a smile on her lips, "Oh, you think you're smooth."

"Velvety."

"Uh huh."

"Well, um, I should be going anyway." I said simply as I slid out of her bed, "Not like you want me here in the morning."

"You're leaving?"

I watched her in the dim light some what surprised, as Faith's mouth twitched slightly at my words, "Yeah, unless you don't want me to……"

"Of course I don't want you to stay." She huffed tossing my jeans in my direction, "See ya around Hunter."

I pulled my clothes on as quickly as I could and left. It didn't matter if I wanted to or not. I knew Faith wasn't about kisses and cuddles and truthfully neither was I. That doesn't mean that I don't have regrets because I do. Do I wish I told Faith years ago how I really felt about her? Yeah, yeah I do but it's too late now. Part of me knows that the only reason why I'm thinking of these things is because I'm staring down eternity in hell. I got less than three months left and who am I to dump all of my shit on her like that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gotta Know The Rules**

**Dean's POV**

May 2003

"_Spent my whole life doing things my way. Doing unto others knowing it's wrong. When's the last time you looked in the mirror? When's the last you liked what you saw?"_

I guess I should start from the beginning, tell how me and Faith first hooked up. It wasn't that big of a deal. I met Faith on a hunt I went on in Los Angeles. It was my first gig on my own. I was twenty-four and alone for the first time. I was kinda nervous after telling my dad that I was old enough to go off on my own and now I wasn't so sure as I looked up at the black Los Angeles sky. It wasn't supposed to be this dark at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. It was as if something had blotted out the sun. I reminded myself that I wasn't a rookie; I've been doing this my whole life. Well, maybe not on this caliber but still I wasn't green.

I headed straight for the library to do some more research. I was determined to prove to my father that I could handle this job on my own, that I was a professional. The problem was I was easily distracted. Research just isn't my thing, that was always Sammy's job. Truth was I wasn't finding anything. The newspapers were all saying this was some kinda eclipse but I knew better. This wasn't a natural phenomenon happening, it was something supernatural causing it. Whatever it was I was here to stop it.

Crazy Horse Bar

I decided to do what I do best. Hustle. I was bored and running low on cash. Besides, it was an easy way for me to find out what was really going on around here. I found a seedy bar, bought myself a beer and started to shoot pool badly. It wasn't long before some guy thought he could rip me off. I let him win the first three games just to build his confidence before I went in for the kill. That's when I saw her; Brunette, 5'5" and smoking hot. I reminded myself that I had three large on the game and now wasn't the time to be distracted by some chick. I took my last shot, perfectly executing my con. I stood up, cocky grin in place as I leaned casually against the pool table, "Looks like I finally won one."

"You cheated." The taller man growled at me.

"Uh huh. Sure I did. It just took me four rounds."

"YOU CONNED ME!"

I smiled counting my winnings slowly and deliberately, "You're finally catching on……." I was about to say more when I noticed the hot brunette leaving with some questionable guy. Now normally I wouldn't give something like that a second thought but it seemed like she was being dragged out of the place. And me being the respectable stand up guy that I was just had to go help the girl out. "Better luck next time Tiny," I winked at him whistling jauntingly as I grabbed the pool cue turning to leave, "I gotta go….."

By the time it took me to go outside the girl had vanished. I looked to my left then to the right but there was no sign of her. There was no one on the street, not even a car passing by. It was all too quiet and peaceful for my liking. I decided to head to my right. My gut was telling me this was the way they went. I cleared my throat when I found them in the alley to make my presence known as I stared daggers into the scumbag's back, "Why don't you let the girl go and take on someone your own size?"

"It's cool." She smiled at me grabbing the pool cue out of my hand with lightening speed, "I got it."

I watched in amazement as she expertly ducked the man's punches. She grabbed him spinning him around and slamming him into the alley wall. In the blink of an eye the mysterious brunette jammed the pool cue into his chest right before he exploded into dust. I stared at her, shaking my head as I attempted to make sense out of what I had just witnessed. I know I wasn't that drunk, that dude did not just turn to dust. She turned around smiling at me before tossing the pool cue in my direction, "Thanks for the assist. Couldn't have done it without you, hot stuff."

"Anytime……"

The girl moved closer to me eyeing me carefully, "Nice protection amulet you got there, slick. You a watcher?" She took another step forward invading my space while her big brown eyes took in every detail, "Nah, definitely not a watcher, too beefy and yummy to be one of those stiffs."

"What the hell are you?" I asked trying to hide my awe by plastering my signature smirk on my face.

"I asked you first." She said tilting her head coyly before snapping her fingers and smiling, "You're a hunter!"

"Yatzee. You a hunter?"

The girl laughed pushing me playfully but with enough force to cause me to stumble slightly, "No. I'm the slayer."

"Slayer?" I stared at her dumbfounded before it all fell into place, "You mean the vampire slayer isn't some bedtime story?"

"Afraid not, slick." She took a step closer forcing me back up against the wall, "I'm very real and I don't have time to baby sit amateurs."

I looked down at her raising my eyebrow as I took a step towards her, "I'm no amateur. I'm here to work a case and I'm not leaving until it's done."

"Fine." She hissed before turning to leave, "Stay out of my way and everything will be five by five."

I stared after her rendered speechless for the first time that I could remember. There were no such things as vampires and vampire slayers. Right? I mean, my dad said they were extinct. He couldn't have been wrong about a whole species of demons being dead, could he? He also said stakes to the heart wouldn't kill them but I just saw her dust some guy with a pool cue. I turned the pool cue over in my hands realizing that maybe I really was in over my head on this one. I couldn't call my father for help after the big deal I made about being able to handle a case on my own. The only person I could call was Sam. Truthfully, I didn't know if he would even help me.

Jefferson Hall

**Stanford, 11:00 P.M.**

I walked the halls of the third floor quickly in search of room 324. There was really no rush; no string of unexplained deaths, there was just the abnormal darkness that now covered Los Angeles. The darkness unnerved me more than any killing ever has. Maybe that was because it reminded me of a simple fear; one that everyone tells you is childish. They tell you not to be afraid of the dark. They've got to be kidding me, if they only knew what was out there. I bet then they'd all be cowering under their bedspreads like little kids.

I hesitated before knocking on Sam's door half way tempted to just pick the lock. I decided that might not be the best plan seeing that I needed his help and all. I knocked once….three times before a haggard and lanky Sam opened the door a crack.

Sam's eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open in shock when he saw me standing there, "Dean?"

"Hi ya, Sammy."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He questioned not bothering to hide his surprise and apparent annoyance.

I flashed my most innocent smile casually asking him, "I can't come visit my little brother?"

"No, you can't. Normal people yes, but you **NO**."

"Fine," I sighed rolling my eyes for good measure, "I need your help."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

Sam shook his head , arms folded across his chest with his bitch face firmly in place. "I'm done with hunting."

"Can I at least come in?" I asked raising my eyebrow at the way Sam was blocking the doorway, "Unless you have a girl in there…." I laughed trying to look over his shoulder.

"I'm not helping you, Dean." Sam huffed before closing the door behind us, "I swore I was done with all of this."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't so bad. I'm not asking you to go gank some demon bitch. I need your help."

"Oh yeah? With what?"

I sat down on the worn brown couch rubbing my hands against the cushions taking my time deliberately before answering him. Clearing my throat I glanced over at Sam, "What do you know about the vampire slayer?"

"I should've known it was about a girl." Sam huffed as he loomed over me with that constipated look of his on his face. "A girl. Really, Dean? You got to be kidding me."

"Dude, just not any girl. **A HOT** girl with super powers." I smiled up at him using my eyebrows to get my point across. It didn't seem to work though; Sammy just didn't get how a hot girl could trump everything.

"Tell me it's at least related to a case."

"Um…well, it could be. Will you help me or not geek boy?"

"Fine!" Sam shook his head trying not to roll his eyes, "I'll help. I can't believe we're related……jerk."

"Bitch."

A few hours later

I flipped through the channels completely bored out of my skull since ocd boy wouldn't let me touch his laptop. He always did this. Sam was such a control freak. It wasn't like I couldn't do the research; he just wouldn't let me help. I glanced at my watch wishing I was at the bar down the street, actually anywhere but this dorm room would've been fine with me. Really, some hot chicks bed would've been even better.

"Dean, you need to stay away from this slayer."

I looked up at him raising my eyebrow curious by his serious tone, "Why?"

"I think she's dangerous." Sam said simply while he stared at his laptop, "You said she had dark hair and an arm tattoo, right?"

"Yup."

"I think the slayer you met was Faith." Sam turned from his computer giving me his puppy eyes, "She killed an innocent man and then went dark side."

"Uh. Well, she doesn't seem to be working for the bad guys. I saw her waste a vamp."

"Yeah, but still. How do you know she didn't kill him for the hell of it?"

"People change, make mistakes." I said simply throwing up my hands as I tried to make my little brother see my point of view, "Maybe she saw the error of her ways."

"Uh huh. And you're giving her the benefit of the doubt because you don't wanna hook up with her, right?" Sam questioned me closing his laptop and stalking over to where I sat.

"Exactly." I smiled snapping my fingers, "I'm a professional."

"Liar."

I smiled innocently up at Sam settling back against the worn couch. I had to admit I missed my trusty geek boy sidekick. It felt like old times as he glared in my direction, his bitch face firmly in place. I put my feet up getting more comfortable enjoying the glares I was getting from Sammy. "So, how's things college boy?"

"Fine."

"Fine, uh?" I smirked at him getting a kick out of how red Sam's face was turning, "No girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Uh. Is this what you do all the time?" I questioned him gesturing with my hands to his small room, "You just sit and sulk?"

Sam huffed rolling his eyes for good measure, "I'm not sulking. And for your information, I go to parties and stuff."

"Oh really? Big partier now? Well, lets go get some beers then."

"No Dean, I got to study, I got a big test coming up……." Sam stammered his eyes going wide as I headed towards the door, "It's not even the weekend!"

"So what? How often do you get to hang out with your awesome big brother?" I asked him slapping his shoulder playfully.

Sam just huffed again before grabbing his coat and keys. He rolled his eyes mumbling, "I can't even believe we're related."

"Come on, Dude. All work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy."

"It's Sam."

"Uh huh, ok **SAMMY**. Whatever you say. I'm buying."

**The Next Day**

Faith's POV

I knew the moment I had laid eyes on the hunter that he was going to be nothing but a pain in my ass. Most hunters are. They can't seem to help it though. They're civilians too caught up in being righteous then to know when the hell to get out of the way. I didn't mind this one cuz hell a girl's gotta have some fun right? I didn't bother hiding my tracks; I wanted him to find me. I even left him little bread crumbs to follow. I was in the mood for a little cat and mouse.

"Faith!"

I looked over my shoulder smirking at the older hunter calling my name. I had to give the boy some credit. He was fast. I'd give him that but then again how hard could it really be to get Intel on a wanted felon. "In the flesh, Dean."

"How do you know my name?" He asked looking down at me his eyebrows arched up in a confused but cute way.

I walked over to him slowly, running my hands down his chest as I looked up at him from lowered lashes, "I have my ways."

"I bet you do…." He laughed throaty and deep.

I watched him carefully, taking in every detail from the curl of his eyelashes to the fullness of his perfectly delicious mouth to the scar on his chin, while Dean closed the small distance between us. I liked what I saw. Dean was pretty and rugged all at the same time, total eye candy but I had a feeling he could hold his own. He definitely had potential, much better than Riley. This guy looked like he could get his naughty on without any hang ups to get in the way.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?" I asked tilting my head to the side with a slight grin pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"See, that's the problem with me." He smiled down at me his green eyes wide with mock innocence, "I don't take direction well."

"Well, I don't have time to baby sit, slick." I said shoving him backwards slightly, "Get lost."

"Neither do I, sweetheart. This is my hunt."

"Yeah, well I'm the slayer!"

Dean looked down at me quirking his eyebrows a small smile playing on his lips, "So, you're the good slayer now?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Dean smirked at me laughing quietly.

I pushed him backwards just hard enough to prove my point. He caught his balance quickly before lunging for me. He put up a good fight, which really didn't surprise me. I was kinda happy to have someone new to spar with. Keep me sharp and all that. The hunter fought dirty and managed to block most of my blows. He leered down in my direction, cocky grin firmly in place, "Not so tough, uh, slayer?"

I glared at him punching him squarely in the jaw, "How's that feel, hunter?"

Dean rubbed his jaw while nodding, "Not good, sweetheart. Gotta tell you, you got one hell of a right hook."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What The Heart Looks Like When It's Hot Dean's POV May 2003 "_Well it's one thing to be broke and another thing to be broken. I will miss you when I'm drowning said the rain to the ocean. The one thing she is, is gone. The other thing she is, is gone."_

I always looked at my world in black and white. I guess that's why I liked hunting so much. There were no shades of gray, only good and evil. Suddenly, I found myself shifting through those shades of gray. It turned out me and Faith were hunting the same thing. What I didn't know about was the vampire she was protecting. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself. A vampire slayer protecting a vampire, now tell me that's not a kick in the ass. This vampire is supposedly special, has a soul and all that. I really didn't care. Soul or no soul he was still a fang. I didn't care if Angel claimed to be neutered now. The thing that I saw looked like no harmless puppy to me. He was more like a rabid pit bull. It all came down to one thing; he still had Angelus inside of him and always will. Don't get me wrong, I know everyone has a dark side but most people don't slaughter others for sport.

"You're protecting vamps now?" I snorted glaring at Faith not wanting to believe what I had just seen.

"Not vamps just Angel." Faith stated simply picking up the scythe she had dropped, "You saw me waste the rest of 'em."

"OH! Well that makes it all okay then." I snapped throwing my machete into the trunk before slamming it shut, "A fang's, a fang, Faith."

"Listen slick, Angel's not like the other vamps. I'll put him down if I have to. It ain't happening unless it needs to."

"What makes him so different, uh?" I questioned grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving, "Explain it to me cuz where I'm standing you're the slayer and he's the vamp. It shouldn't be difficult. **You. Slay. Him.**"

She glanced at me meeting my gaze, both of us well aware that she could snap me like a twig and toss me aside without a problem. "He's got a soul. I don't expect you to understand Dean. I got dangerous for a while there and Angel was the only one to ever help me. I don't leave my debts unpaid, okay."

I nodded my headed pretending to understand but I didn't. I got the no leaving debts unpaid part but no matter what he did to help her Angel was still a vampire. I was never gonna get past that one. Big deal he had a soul, so did Ted Bundy and a hundred other fucking crazies. It didn't make them any less dangerous. I let the subject drop as we both got into the impala to head over to Angel Investigations to meet up with her friends. I could take Angelus out on my own and what Faith didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

**Angel Investigations **

I studied the old hotel in front of us before I turned lifting my eyebrows at Faith. I was tense and on edge. It wasn't due to nerves because, well, I wasn't one bit nervous. That just isn't my style anyway. My dad always told me not to work with hunters and truthfully I didn't trust anyone else. Especially other hunters. "So, your friends, they're um hunters?"

"Not a hunter like you no. They're like good doers with shit for brains."

"Oh, great, amateurs." I mumbled to myself as I shoved my hands in my pockets. This was just what I needed, more people to get in my way.

It was quiet when we first walked in, our footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. I was kind of surprised at the grandness of the place. It wasn't what I was expecting at all. I was so used to finding other hunters in abandoned buildings, roach motels and dive bars not fancy stained glass door hotels. Angel Investigations was the last place I would go looking for demon hunters.

The group looked up at us as we made our way down the steps. My first reaction was these people couldn't fight demons, especially the trio of chicks. And to be clear it wasn't because they were chicks. Women can do the job just fine but these three? Yeah right. The whole group looked like they would be eaten alive in a matter of seconds. The trio of chicks consisted of two brunettes and one red head. The red head was sort of cute in a new age kind of way, so was the one brunette but she was a bit more librarian, the third chick was pretty hot. Truthfully, they all sort of creeped me out just by the way they were eyeing me. I felt like I was having that naked in front of the whole class nightmare as the three pairs of eyes stared at me.

"This here is Dean." Faith stated getting right to the point while gesturing in my direction, "He's helping me out. Dean, this is Wesley, Cordelia, Colin, Gunn, Fred and Willow."

"And what qualifies him to do so?" The geeky British guy named Wesley questioned adjusting his glasses smugly while eyeing me up and down.

"I'm a hunter that's what **QUALIFIES** me." I snapped pulling myself up to my full height to emphasize my point. I wasn't about to let this stiff upper lip put me down, "You have any other questions, chuckles?"

Wesley's eyes lit up focusing on me like I was on display in a zoo or some shit. He took a few steps towards where I was standing with a creepy ass smile on his face. I instinctively stepped back, god I hated people. "A hunter. You don't say? Wait a minute, are you **Dean Winchester**?"

"In the flesh." I smirked wondering how he heard of me and a little unnerved that he had at the same time.

"It is a pleasure." Wesley all but squealed shaking my hand with excitement, "I've studied your kind during my training at the council."

"What do you mean **MY** kind?"

Wesley turned a deep shade of red stammering and stuttering over his words with something like fear in his eyes. "Oh, I mean no disrespect. It's just you know, you American rogue demon hunters with your guns blazing and your…….."

"Wes, zip it." Faith snapped.

"But, I didn't……"

"Wes," Faith smiled a little too sweetly, "your lips are still moving."

He nodded stepping back behind the trio of chicks for protection, "Oh, right. I'll be quiet now. You won't hear another peep out of me."

**A Week Later**

I stared down at Faith's lifeless body and couldn't help but feel responsible. I knew the plan was dangerous. I should've never let her and Wesley talk me into it when all my senses were telling me it wasn't going to work. I knew what the drug was going to do to Faith but she wouldn't listen to me. She was determined to save Angel and the hell with what anyone else had to say. So, I did what I always do. I took off after that evil son of a bitch before she did. I knew that she has super strength and all that but she came after me to stop me from going after Angel. Now she's in some kinda coma and that monster is locked in a cage a few feet beneath where I'm sitting. I keep thinking how easy it would be to sneak past everyone and waste the son of a bitch. I can't help Faith but at least I could finish the job.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned around staring at the red headed witch in the doorway. God how I hated damn witches, they just make my skin crawl. They're so god damn nasty. "And why's that?"

"Because you're gonna have two very pissed off slayers to deal with." She stated simply as she walked into the room.

"Good point, Red."

"It's Willow."

"Right……..Willow." I smirked raising my eyebrow at her, "I'm gonna call you Red."

"She's a slayer, Dean. Slayers heal quickly. Faith'll be fine."

"If you say so, Red."

"I say so. I mean once she was in a coma for like four months but that was when she was evil and….."

"You're rambling."

"I'm rambling." Willow laughed while shifting from foot to foot, "I ramble; I'm just a rambling rose. Like……"

"Red……"

"Right, you don't need the ramble at the moment."

"No, I don't." I whispered turning my attention back to Faith, "If you don't mind……"

"I'll leave you alone. Dean, she'll be fine."

I got the whole slayer thing. I really did but what these people didn't get was they were helping a killer. Fine, Angel had a soul. Big fucking deal so does every other murderer but a murderer is still a murderer. Just like a vamp is still a blood-sucking killer. Every bone in my body was telling me to go downstairs and end Angel like my father taught me to but I didn't. I just sat there next to Faith's bed holding her hand and hoping I was making the right decision. I was still in shock when Faith woke up as if nothing had happened to her. She looked at me mumbling about finding Angel and something that sounded like Angelus was gone. I tried to help her out of bed but got nothing but a good shove and glare for my trouble.

"Where is he?"

"Caged in the basement."

I let Faith take the lead, after all I had a feeling that she just wasn't gonna stand by and let me gank her friend. I was still having problems wrapping my head around that one. A vampire slayer good friends with a vamp? It was enough to give me a damn migraine. I followed her to the basement where Angelus/Angel, whoever he was, was being held. Faith stopped short holding up her hand to stop me from going any further when we heard the voices.

"I need you to fight." Angel mumbled.

"I'm pretty clear about what you need." Connor hissed while showing Angel the stake he held in his right hand.

In the blink of an eye Faith was across the room, grabbing Connor's wrist before throwing him against the cage, "Break me off a switch, son. There's about to be a whopping."

I stood there taking it all in as Faith and Connor fought. She was something all right. I still found it hard to believe that all that power and responsibility was put on one young girl. It didn't seem fair. At least I had Sammy and Dad. She was still a kid when she was called with no idea about what was really out there going bump in the night. No wonder she went dark side.

Hotel Garden

**Faith's POV**

I knew I had to have a little one on one with Angel after the whole mind walk thing but I really wasn't looking forward to it. Even though it wasn't like me to do the whole touchy feely thing I knew I just couldn't leave Angel without saying goodbye. I leaned forward on the garden railing smiling at him slightly, "Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear."

"That about sums it up." Angel nodded.

"Yep."

"And now you're going to Sunnydale?"

"I think I prefer the bear, but the way Willow talks it up, that's where I'm needed."

"What about your friend Dean?" Angel questioned me while leaning on the rail next to me.

"He's needed…….somewhere else."

"I see." Angel nodded before looking at me seriously, "Never stop fighting."

"Hey, I was gonna," I shrugged slightly, "but someone got all pep-talky on me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you. Our little brain tour notwithstanding."

I smiled up at Angel wishing I didn't have to leave just yet but Buffy needed me; stop the end of the world and all that. "Another time."

"I have a lot to thank you for."

"Well, that vice is plenty versa. I even start, it's only gonna lead to hugging, and..." I smirked knowing full well Angel would always have my back no matter what. And that was kinda funny considering all the times I tried to off him.

"Right." Angel nodded trying to not smile, "We can't have that."

"No."

We walked into the hotel lobby; I did what I came to do. The beast was gone, Angelus was back in the bottle and now it was time to go. I didn't wanna go back to Sunnydale. I didn't know if Buffy really wanted me there. It was her town after all, just like Los Angeles felt like it was my city. I am a slayer and duty called. Yet another apocalypse for me to stop.

Connor was sitting on the couch with Gunn, arms crossed, standing in front of him not looking to happy. "All right. I get it." Connor huffed, "I messed up."

I ruffled his hair to annoy him a little more, "Hey, cheer up, punk. That just makes you one of us."

"You headed out?" Gunn asked me quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no tears, big guy."

"Nah, Faith, I'm good. I just wish I could've seen you kicking the crap out of junior, here."

"It was pretty funny." I nodded before turning to my former watcher, "Wes."

Wesley nodded curtly adjusting his glasses before looking me in the eye, "Faith."

"See. Brits know how to say goodbye. Angel here wanted a hug."

"No, I didn't."

I picked up my bag turning towards Willow, "Time goes by, Will."

Willow smiled anxiously eager to get back to Sunnydale, "OK. Good. Wagons west. See you guys."

"Willow..." Angel started but stopped not sure of what to say to her.

"He's going to tell you how much he owes you." I smirked getting a kick out of Angel's lose of words.

"Aw, don't mention it. I got a slayer out of the deal, so we're even-steven." Willow smiled hugging Angel, "I'll tell Buffy you said hi."

"Good. Thanks."

We headed to the door when Willow stopping and turning to everyone, "Oh, um, next time you guys resurrect Angelus, call me first, OK?"

I took a deep breath before walking out the front door. It was time to do what I had been dreading since I turned myself in to the cops. I had to face Buffy. I stopped short when I saw that Dean was still here sitting on top of his impala waiting for me.

"Hey, Slayer. Going somewhere?"

"Um, yeah."

He quirked his eyebrow at me sliding off the car smoothly, "And you weren't gonna ya know say goodbye?"

Willow cleared her throat as me and Dean stared at each other, "I'll be in the car, Faith."

"Ok, Will."

"You were gonna take off, uh?" He asked me while his green eyes bore into me.

"I'm needed somewhere else."

Dean nodded rubbing his chin before getting in his car, "Me too. I'll see ya around……"

"Dean, I'm not trying to blow you off."

"Oh you're not? Listen, sweetheart I'm usually the one that gives the "I gotta split speech'."

"Yeah, fine. I was blowing you off. No offense Hunter, but after I get bouncy with a guy, there's not that much more I need to know about him."

"I get that." Dean said raising his eyebrow at me before getting out of the car, "You can at least let me give you a proper goodbye."

"What….."

Dean leaned down cupping my face in his hands, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek in slow circles. He nudged my chin up whispering my name as I pressed against his chest to get him to move back. He didn't seem to notice or to care that I was trying to push him away. Instead, he covered his lips with mine softly kissing me before his teeth were nipping at my mouth. Dean broke the kiss suddenly, his tongue trailing lazily along my bottom lip. He got back in his car leaving me slightly dazed.

"You know how to reach me." He grinned and winked at me looking very pleased with himself, "See ya around, Slayer."

Present Day Faith's POV

Being a slayer I'm always close to death. Whether I'm causing it or some big bad is trying to waste me I'm surrounded by it. I've accepted it. Death is part of who I am, it's part of my gift or so the first slayer thinks. I just know the first rule of slaying is don't die. I guess that's why I don't get Dean's willingness to throw himself in the pit. I don't know what it is with these Winchester's and their itching to go downstairs so early. That wasn't gonna happen on my watch.

It didn't take me long to track Dean down to the roach motel him and Sam were staying in. Leave it to them to stay in the tackiest motel in town. Besides it wasn't that hard to spot the Impala. I leaned casually against the car running my hand slowly across the hood while Dean made his way towards me, "Why didn't you tell me about the deal?"

Dean crossed his arms, his whole stance rigid while he glared daggers at me, "How do you know about the deal?"

Shoving my hands in my jeans pockets, I shrugged slightly, "I called Willow."

"Oh I see. How is Red?"

"You think this is some kinda joke, Dean?"

"Oh, this must be serious." He chuckled attempting to charm his way out of the conversation, "You used my name."

"You're in trouble, Dean."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"No, Hunter, you're not fine. You're like fifty county lines over from fine."

"I'm tired Faith. I'm tired of hunting demons."

"Then stop. You don't have to be the big damn hero."

"What else am I supposed to do? This is what I am. You, Slayer, of all people should get that."

"No, I totally get it. Hello, chosen one here. I get the whole "destiny" thing and I call bullshit. You're acting like this is nothing, like everything's five by five."

"I can't weasel out of this deal. Not this time Faith. I do and Sam dies. The terms are that simple."

"Then we waste the bastard before he gets his hooks into you."

"You can't, we can't."

"OH I can. You do know what a slayer is, right?"

"Faith……."

I shook my head my mind was made up. There was no way I was going to loose anyone else. Loosing B was hard enough. I wasn't just going to stand by and watch Dean die too. "Looks like I'm gonna have to save both your asses. **Again. **Who holds your contract?"

"A demon named Lilith. She's pretty high up on the food chain."

"No worries. I got this, Hunter. B and me took out the first didn't we? This Lilith chick ain't gonna know what hit her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Winners and Losers May 1, 2008 Night Dean's POV "_There's saints and sinners. Life's a gamble and you might lose. There's cowards and heroes both have been known now to break the rules. There's lovers and haters. The strong and the weak will all have their day. We're devils and angels. Which one will I be today?"_

I jumped up the images of the nightmare still fresh in my mind. I blinked a few times trying to clear the terror from my head. Everything felt fuzzy and surreal like I was in between reality and my dream. Memories of my dream hit me full force when I looked down at the open page about hellhounds. I was hallucinating more and more the closer my time wound down making me more aware that I was about to die.

"Dig up anything good?" Sam asked taking the chair next to me.

I closed the book shaking my head and clearing my throat not bothering to look up at my little brother. "No, nothing good."

"Well, Bobby has. Finally."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, a way to find Lilith."

"Oh. With just uh…thirty hours to go." I glanced down at my watch and then back at Sammy smiling, "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ run, yeah? You know…..some senoritas, cervezas uh we could.…..what's Spanish for "donkey show"?"

Sam snickered giving me a slight smile, "So if we do save you, let's never do that."

"Yeah….."

"Hey, Dean." He sighed giving me his earnest puppy look before continuing with his pep talk, "Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear. Everything's gonna be okay."

I looked over at Sam not really wanting to have this chick flick moment when I watched his face distort quickly. I closed my eyes and opened them again telling myself it was nothing but a trick of the light. I wasn't loosing my mind. Hell, I couldn't afford to loose my mind right now. I had to keep it together. "Yeah, okay. Have you heard from Faith?"

"Yeah, she's on her way. Said she'll be here by tomorrow."

May 2, 2008

Bobby stood over the map placing the device over it as if it was completely normal to track someone this way. "See a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked somewhat doubtful.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." He began the ritual, setting the pendulum before starting the Latin chant. The pendulum swung back and forth searching over the map until it stopped suddenly giving Lilith's location. He bent down to read the location the pendulum stopped on. "New Harmony, Indiana and we have a winner."

"Alright." Sam stated pushing the pendulum slightly while looking at Bobby, "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on." I stated throwing up my hands, "Holster it up there, Tex."

"What's the problem?" Sam questioned me not bothering to hide his irritation.

"What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's Intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked, okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike, should I continue?" I asked Sam completely worn out from this whole ordeal.

"Ha. Ain't you just bringing down the room?" Bobby stated sarcastically while giving me the stink eye for good measure.

"Yeah, well it's a gift."

"I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do Dean?" Sam snapped.

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay fine." Sam stated in his know it all voice, "If that's the case I have the answer."

"You do?"

"Yeah. A surefire way to confirm its Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon killing ginsu."

"Damn it Sam, no." I stated firmly turning my back to Sam.

"We're so passed arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby."

"The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is."

"Exactly. And we've got no time and no choice either." Sam stated stubbornly.

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh. Lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right, Lilith owns my soul!"

"Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife."

"Dean……" Bobby said cautiously attempting to talk some sense into me but I wasn't having it. They just didn't get it.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith."

"Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else."

"Sam's right."

"NO! DAMN IT!" I snapped loosing my cool. I wasn't going to do it this way. I didn't care what they thought and I didn't care if I was being selfish. I wasn't going to risk anyone else. I felt Bobby and Sam's eyes on me waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath calming myself before speaking, "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me? Find something else."

I was well aware that Sam and Bobby were watching me as I walked back to the table. I sat down knowing full well that this was probably going to be my last day on earth. I didn't want to spend it arguing with them over strategy. If we were going to save me, we were going to do it my way or not at all.

"Where are you going, Bobby?" Sam sighed wearily watching Bobby grab his jacket.

"I guess to.….." Bobby huffed throwing up his arms in frustration, "find something else."

"No need to Bobby." Faith smiled as she entered the cabin waving a small piece of paper, "I got the 411 right here. Hey, you boys have a spare bed for a fugitive, right?"

I glanced at Faith curious as to what she had on that little piece of paper. "What's that, Slayer?"

"Oh, just what you stooges have been looking for Hunter."

"Lilth? How?"

"Willow worked some wiccan lojack but if you don't wanna waste the demonic bitch……"

"Let's go." Sam said grabbing his bag and looking at me anxiously.

"Whoa, Sam not so fast."

"What now, Dean? We know where Lilith is, she doesn't know we're coming and we have the slayer!"

"WE NEED A PLAN SAM!"

"Hello, I am the plan Dean. Sam's right." Faith smiled tilting her head to the side, "Lilith doesn't know you got the chosen one. I say we go in and hit her hard and fast."

I looked at the three of them feeling like a cornered animal. I knew they were right. If we were going to do anything it had to be now. I had less than thirty hours go, it was now or never. I turned to Faith clearing my throat, "So where is she?"

"She's on shore leave in New Harmony, Indiana. Took up with a real nice family. Got the address right here."

**An Hour Later**

**Faith's POV**

Taking a deep breath I leaned against the back seat of the Impala trying to prepare myself for this battle. It wasn't like this was my first go with a demonic bitch. I've been in a lot of battles, some of them I was even on the wrong side. This one though, I knew I couldn't afford to loose. I had gone over every possible strategy I knew but I couldn't shake the feeling I was gonna walk away from this fight without Dean. Maybe I was just off because of the way Buffy had gone out. Or maybe it was those damn slayer dreams I've been having with B and the first slayer telling me I couldn't win this one. Like hell I can't. We took on the first evil and won. I could sure as hell kick this bitch's ass back to hell. It wasn't a question of winning or losing, it was when. I had to break this deal before midnight tonight or else Dean was going downstairs on a one-way ticket. I wasn't about to loose another person I cared about. That wasn't gonna happen. Besides, I had a secret weapon this Lilth bitch didn't know about. I had Willow. I opened my eyes at the sound of the Impala's engine attempting to start, "Why aren't we moving, Dean?"

"I have no freaking clue!" Dean turned towards Sam his lips turned up in a snarl, "Did you touch my car?"

"Dean, why would I touch the car?"

Bobby suddenly appeared at the driver's side window looking not pleased. I watched amused as Dean's face went from confused to shocked and then to anger when he realized that Bobby was holding his distributor cap in his hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Bobby growled out waving the cap under Dean's nose. "Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

Sam stepped between them giving Bobby his earnest puppy eyes stating, "No, Bobby of course not."

I hated playing peacemaker but I knew we were going to need all the help we could get. Besides Bobby probably has clocked in more field hours than most of the slayers I was supposed to be training. Sighing, I got out of the car knowing full well how stubborn Dean could be. "Hold on, slick. We need Bobby's help."

"This is about me and Sam, okay. This isn't his fight."

"It's not my fight either but you're okay with me being here."

"You're the slayer! AND IT'S NOT BOBBY'S FIGHT!"

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby raged getting into Dean's face. Dean's eyes went wide with shock taking a step back, "Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides you need me."

"Bobby……" Dean stated quietly not knowing what else to say.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

Sam and I glanced at each other a bit confused before looking over to where Dean stood. Dean dipped his head trying to hide his guilt from us but also not wanting to meet our eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets turning back to Bobby, "How'd you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart." Dean shifted staring at his feet like a five year old that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before Bobby handed over the distributor cap, "I'll follow. Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either."

I couldn't help but smile. It seems weird that I would knowing we had less than thirty hours to pull this off but I just had this feeling that everything was going to be five by five. After all the terrible things I have done, I was getting the chance to save one of the good guys. I never wanted to admit before that I wanted to be the hero but the truth was I wanted to be like B. I just never thought I was good enough. That's when Dean turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. I knew in that moment I would do whatever it took to save that man. Even if it meant sacrificing myself to do it, I would. There have only been a handful of people that ever stood by me: Angel, the Mayor, Dean and eventually B. I lost two of those people and I wasn't about to loose a third.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad Moon Rising

**Dean's POV**

"_Hope you got your things together. Hope you're quite prepared to die. Looks like were in for nasty weather. One eye is taken for an eye."_

The ride to Indiana was quiet, too quiet for my tastes. I was used to Sam's brooding but it was more than that. Even Faith was sitting silently in the back seat staring out the passenger window deep in thought. I could feel the tension hanging thick in the car. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my last night on earth. Though, I think Sammy would get all bitch hurt if I ditched him now. Besides, I don't think he'd ever forgive me if I told him I really just wanted to get some pizza, a six pack and put on Zeppelin and bang Faith until the hellhounds dragged me downstairs.

I glanced over at Sam who was sitting there looking like he was about to get all chick flick moment on me. I just shook my head turning my eyes back to the road when Sam broke the silence, "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know if this doesn't um….this doesn't go the way we want. I want you to know…."

"No. No, no, no, no."

"No what?"

I looked over at Sam raising my eyebrows and shaking my head, "No, you're not gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, okay? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward. You know what I do want?" I smirked reaching over and turning on the radio.

Sam gave me one of his, 'Are you kidding me?' looks when "Wanted Dead or Alive" started playing, "Bon Jovi?"

I turned in his direction to part some cool older brother wisdom, "Bon Jovi rocks…..on occasion."

I began to sing along smiling while nudging Sam to join me. It hit me half way through the song that I might not come out of this fight alive. I could hear Sam laughing beside me screaming, "Dead or alive.", completely off key. I tried to keep the smile on my face but I couldn't. I just stared straight ahead attempting to concentrate on the road but all I could think about were the people I was about to leave behind. I knew Bobby and Faith would be all right but Sammy? He was gonna be the last one left and it was all my fault.

"Okay, enough with the karaoke, boys." Faith laughed leaning forward from the backseat to turn off the radio, "Don't quit your day jobs, you sound like dying cats."

"You think you could do better, Lehane?" I teased her pretending everything was a okay.

She shrugged slightly tilting her head, "Singing is not one of my many talents."

**An hour later**

I groaned when I heard the police siren behind me. It wasn't like we were in a hurry or anything. Hell, it was just my life hanging in the balance. It was my fault. I should've known with my bad luck that I should've taken the time and fixed that busted taillight.

"We getting pulled over?" Sam asked turning to me his eyebrow raised slightly.

"I've got a busted taillight. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing."

Faith snorted, "That's just great, not like there's two fugitives in this car either."

"Just be cool." I stated slipping Ruby's knife in my back pocket, "I'll handle it."

I pulled over putting the Impala in park before rolling down my window. I gave the police office my most innocent face, "Problem officer?"

"License and registration please." He stated in a no nonsense matter as I handed him my forged papers, "Do you realize you have a taillight out, Mr. Haggar?"

I glanced up at him not believing what I just saw. I blinked my eyes to clear my head, "Yes…..yes, sir. Um, you know I've been meaning to…..take care of that."

I turned slowly back towards the road in front of me. I had this feeling deep down that what I just saw was not another hallucination. One thing my father taught me was to trust my instincts and my instinct was this guy was one of Lilith's lackeys. I snuck another look at him from the corner of my eye, "As a matter of fact…….." I swung my door hitting the cop with it as hard as I could while I rushed out of the Impala at him.

"DEAN!"

I punched the officer before he had a chance to react to my attack. I quickly reached behind my back for Ruby's knife that was in my belt. I plunged the knife into the cop's jaw thankful that I was right when the demon flashed. I pulled out the knife, standing over the dead possessed cop feeling unnerved.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked me staring at me in shock.

"Dean just killed a demon." Sam stated breathing heavily, "How'd you know?"

"I just knew. I could see its face. It's real face under that one."

Faith slapped me on the shoulder, a slight smirk on her face, "No time to worry, we gotta get moving."

My mind was racing a million miles a second. This was going to end bloody. I knew this as a fact now. As I stood there trying to cover the police car with Sam, Faith and Bobby I thought, 'What's the point?'. Reality was the odds were against us. We couldn't break my contract for a whole year and now in the final stretch I was gonna weasel out of it? I don't think so.

"So what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam questioned me with an edge to his voice.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but, nothing like this."

"Actually," Bobby eyed me carefully, "it's not all that crazy."

"How's it not that crazy?"

"Well, you've got just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the b-side."

"A little less new agey please." I snapped.

"You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches."

"Thank you."

Faith shook her head hip checking me as she walked past me, "Never knew you bottomed, Hunter."

My eyes widened in surprise at first before I pulled a face, "That's not what he meant! You know I'm not!"

"Uh huh. Sure Dean. I should've known……well with those pouty lips and all."

"FAITH!"

Sam huffed his bitch face intact, "Well, actually it could come in pretty handy."

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we've started."

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be apart of it. Can we go, please?"

**New Harmony, Indiana**

"You're sure it's gonna work, Will?" Faith asked pacing in front of the Impala, "Yeah the slayerettes are here and itching for some action. Yup, it's all in place. Kennedy's gonna set off the signal if we need you to do your thing. Thanks Willow."

We all turned to Faith when she snapped the cell phone closed expecting a full report. When she didn't say anything I cleared my throat not liking being kept in the dark. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Hunter. You leave the scoobies and slayerettes to me. You three worry about how we're getting into that house."

"Faith, I wanna know what you're planning."

"Listen Dean, I got this. You're not gonna go to hell. Will and me got a plan b. Either way that demon bitch isn't getting your soul."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You trust me Winchester?"

"Of course."

She smiled at me coyly, "Then you should know it's all five by five."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In My Time Of Dying**

**Dean's POV**

Fremont House

"_In my time of dying, want nobody to mourn. All I want for you to do is take my body home. Well, well, well, so I can die easy."_

I snatched the binoculars from Sam growing impatient by just sitting around. I watched horrified at the mock birthday party that Lilith was having for herself. It looked like she had taken another innocent out by the looks of it. What I assumed to be the little girl's grandfather was sitting at the end of the table his head face first in his plate, dead. I handed the binoculars to Faith screwing up my face, "It's the little girl. Her face is awful."

"Figures, it's the girl. Little kids are creepy enough without being a meat suit." She looked through the binoculars quirking an eyebrow before passing them back to Sam, "Huh, so that's what demons do on shore leave. Creepy little bitch."

"Alright then. Let's go." Sam stated nodding his head making a move for the door, "We're wasting time."

I grabbed his arm pulling him back down into the shadows with me, "Wait!"

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?"

"Yeah and us too if we're not careful. Look, see the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine pm? And Mr. Rogers over there."

"Demons?" Bobby asked as he took in the lay of the land.

"Yes." I stated looking at the three of them waiting for them to say something.

"Ok, fine. We, we, we, we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in……."

"Then what? Give a "Columbian necktie" to a ten-year-old girl? Come on!" I stated shocked at how easily Sam was willing to gank a little girl.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful."

"You think?"

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody."

Bobby put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down or to keep me from throttling Sam. I wasn't too sure. "She's gotta be stopped, son."

"Oh, damn it."

"He's right, Dean." Faith stated pulling out her cell, "We have to stop her but first we gotta take out her watchmen. I say we let the slayer juniors take care of the demons out here and then we can slip inside."

The four of us peeked out from behind the fence watching the possessed mailman standing at the back of his truck. We were trying to be as quiet as possible while the young slayers took their place but of course luck wasn't on my side. Bobby had turned to leave to bless the well water when Sam stumbled causing enough noise to wake the dead or to alert the demon across the street of our presence. A second later the mailman looked up, his black eyes locking on mine before he took off in our direction. I turned grabbing Faith and Sam to get far enough away from Lilith so she wouldn't be alerted to the fight that was about to happen.

"Go Bobby, go." I hissed making sure the demon wasn't aware that there were four of us and not three.

I rounded the corner of the house making sure the demon knew where I was "hiding". And like a good little solider he was hot on my heels. Too bad he was also dumb; too concerned with catching me instead of worrying what had happened to Sam or Faith. As soon as he turned the corner he came face to face with the slayer. Faith smiled sweetly at the possessed man, the knife she was holding glinting in the dim light. She turned Ruby's knife over in her hand making sure he got a good look at it while Sam grabbed him from behind. They struggled for a few seconds before Sam covered his mouth to keep him from alerting all the other demons while Faith gutted him like a fish.

"One down." She smirked at me as handed the knife over to Sam.

"Yeah and about ten more to go."

Sam jerked his head in Mr. Rogers' direction indicating he was the next one we needed to take out. Again I played bait, luring the demon outside, this time Sam taking him out. I knew this show needed to get on the road and fast. I didn't have time to waste. I took off across the lawn trying to draw out as many demonic sonsofbitches that I could. I got my wish but it wasn't the demon I wanted. Ruby appeared out of nowhere grabbing me from behind and shoving me against the chain link fence.

"I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone."

"I'd like to see you try bitch." Faith snarled grabbing Ruby by the neck and throwing her against the wall.

"He doesn't have it. Take it easy." Sam stated holding the knife to Ruby's throat.

"How the hell did you get out?" I asked curious on how she pulled that little Houdini trick.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book."

I turned in Ruby's direction seeing her true face for the first time. To say it wasn't pleasant was an understatement. "Whoa."

"What?"

I glanced at her again not really wanting to look at her anymore than I had to. "Nothing. I just….I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad."

Faith raised her eyebrows as she took Ruby in. "So this is the black eyed skank? Have to say I'm not impressed."

"Don't call me a skank." Ruby snapped at her taking a step forward, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the slayer."

"Oh." Ruby stated softly taking a step back before she turned to Sam holding out her hand, "Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

"You'll get it when this is over."

"It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too."

"Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch." Sam sneered as he loomed over Ruby.

"Hit me with your best shot, baby."

"Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later." I stated as I eyed the two people standing across the street on their porch. They were definitely possessed and were about to sound the alarm. "So much for the element of surprise."

Sam's eyes went wide as he realized that we had been made, "Go. Go. Run. Run!"

**Fremont House**

**Faith's POV**

We raced down the stairs with Mrs. Fremont and her daughter to get them somewhere safe before Lilith made another appearance. This family had been through enough already. They didn't need to see anything else.

"Alright, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement." Dean stated as he walked them to the basement.

Ruby crossed her arms cocking her head to the side, "Well, I hate to be a "told you so"."

I could see the anger in Sam's eyes. It wasn't his nature but right now he looked ready to do some serious damage. He turned to Ruby and if looks could kill she would be dead, "Alright Ruby, where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Could she get past the sprinklers?"

"Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water."

"You couldn't have let us know that before?" I asked her harshly feeling something was wrong.

"Okay, you win. What do I have to do?" Sam questioned the desperation he was feeling allover his face.

Ruby looked at him questioningly playing innocent and dumb, "What do you mean?"

"To save Dean. What do you need me to do?"

I watched Dean grab Sam's arm from behind. His eyes were hard and his jaw set. I could see the way his body had tensed up that he still wanted to protect Sam till the very end, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just shut up for a second." Sam hissed turning to Ruby, "Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time."

"Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it."

Dean grabbed Sam again, this time with more force. "Don't Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Dean!"

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are. I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad taught you... ok? And remember what I taught you."

I stood there wanting to hurt something. Anything, it didn't matter. I ran out of time. Lilith was gone and there was no way to get Dean out of his deal. I could do nothing but stand there while Dean tried to act like everything was still five by five. It wasn't though. I had failed him like I failed my watcher, Buffy, myself; the list just goes on and on.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Ruby stated shaking her head, "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

"Shut up." I snapped gripping the scythe that I held tighter, "If you would've told us sooner about Lilith we wouldn't be here right now."

"It's in my nature to be manipulative. Kinda goes along with the demon thing."

"It's my nature to kill you….."

Dean grabbed my arm pulling me away from Ruby, "No, Faith. She's not worth it."

"Oh it'll be worth it."

"No Faith!" Dean snapped before suddenly letting go of my arm and tilting his head as if he was hearing something. His face drained of all color, his eyes wide, "Hellhound."

"Where?" Sam asked his eyes darting around the room.

"There." Dean whispered his eyes not leaving the spot he was staring at.

Dean grabbed my arm before bolting out of the room. I could hear the hellhound growling behind us hot on our heels. We slammed the office doors shut just barely beating the hellhound. The hound was snarling and throwing itself against the doors; I could barely keep the doors closed even with my slayer strength. Ruby and Sam attempted to help me keep them closed while Dean began pouring a line of goofer dust along the floor. As soon as he finished the pounding stopped. It became eerily quiet and we all just looked at each other before Dean bolted towards the window to pour out the remaining goofer dust on the sill.

Ruby arched her eyebrow looking Sam up and down, "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off."

"What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever."

Dean looked at me before turning around to look at Sam and Ruby. His eyes went wide as Sam took the knife out to hand over to Ruby. "Wait!"

"You wanna die?" she hissed in that snarky demon way of hers.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean screamed not bothering to hide his panic.

The clock struck twelve and I froze. It was over; time was up. I heard the hellhounds snarling at the door wondering how long the goofer dust Dean had laid down in front of the door would last. Before I could do anything Ruby flung Sam against the far wall pining him there. I couldn't believe my eyes when she opened the door for them and then I realized. I realized that it wasn't Ruby in the blonde's body it was Lilith. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. There was no way I was going to loose Dean now. We had come too far to let this bitch win. I had just given Kennedy the signal to start plan b when Lilith turned in my direction.

"You can't save him you know, Slayer."

"Oh really? Watch me. There's no way I'm letting you take him."

"How long you been in her?" Dean grunted while he tried to get up off the table.

"Not long." She glanced down at her body before she looked back at Dean with white eyes, "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty."

"And where's Ruby?" Sam questioned.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before..." Dean stated his game face back on as he sneered, "but you all look alike to me."

I rushed at Lilith determined to end this once and for all but before I could close the distance between us I was slammed up against the wall. Me and Sam were both pinned against opposite walls forced to watch Dean being ripped apart by hellhounds we couldn't see. For all my slayer strength I couldn't do a damned thing no matter how hard I struggled. Dean became quiet and still and that's when I saw the soft white light leave his body. I glanced over at Sam and Lilith but neither of them seemed to notice.

Lilith held her hand in front of Sam a white light coming out of it. I turned my head as the light became brighter. When I opened my eyes Sam was on his feet heading towards her. If I didn't know better I would say that was fear in Lilith's eyes. Sam coldly closed in on her a determined look on his face. He lunged at her with Ruby's knife but before he could stab her Lilith escaped Ruby's body. Sam looked at me not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes. I just stood there as he cradled Dean's head in his arms.

"No…..no…..Dean…."

"Sam……" I whispered placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Dean….."

I looked up when I heard the door open. Willow was standing there with Kennedy holding a glowing orb in her hands.

"Will? Did it work?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh yeah."

Sam looked up eyeing the orb Willow held in her hand, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's an Orb of Thesulah." Willow said softly as she held Sam's gaze.

"That's for rituals of the undead but Dean's….." Sam looked down fighting back tears.

"He's not gonna stay dead long." I stated firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Willow there has your brother's soul in the glowing orb. Lilith didn't get it."

Willow smiled kindly at Sam nodding her head to reassure him, "And I'm going to bring him back."

"NO! IT WON'T BE HIM."

"Sure it will. No zombie action I promise."

"Sam, it'll be fine. Will she needs the urn of….." I trailed off. I was never good at names and stuff like that. I was never one for books like Willow was.

"Osiris." Willow added smiling softly, "Giles found the last one."

"Wait, I'm confused. How is Dean not going to come back as a Zombie?" Sam questioned looking somewhat confused as he looked down at Dean.

"Because your brother didn't die a natural death."

"Right. You can explain it to him later Will. We have to go. I'm betting once Lilith realizes you have Dean's soul she's gonna be gunning for you. Hand it over."

"Faith I can protect it."

"No, you really can't. No offense but we can't afford to take chances."

"You can't protect it and go after her either Faith. Giles can though."

"Angel. I'll take it to Angel. Him and Spike can protect the orb better than me and Sam. And you can work some extra mojo to protect it right?"

"Of course. So we're going to Los Angeles?"

"The sooner the better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fade to Black**

**September 18, 2008**

**Illinois**

**Midnight**

**Willow's POV**

"_Things not what they used to be, missing one inside of me. Deathly lost, this can't be real. Can't stand this hell I feel. Emptiness is filling me to the point of agony. Growing darkness taking dawn. I was me but now he's gone."_

I stood at the foot of the grave with the makeshift cross. I had done this once before and this time we made sure to unearth the coffin. The pine box that held Dean Winchester was open; the smell of decay was a bit overwhelming and thick in the air. Xander and Giles were none to pleased when I told them to open the coffin that's for sure.

"Everyone light your candles." I stated my eyes scanning over the semicircle besides Dean's grave. There was one person that was missing, Faith. I had tried to reach her to let her know that tonight was the time but I couldn't get a hold of her. I checked my watch seeing that it was now midnight. "Okay, start the circle now."

Xander, Giles and Kennedy all knelt holding their candles as I stood holding the Urn of Osiris. The ritual was easier for me this time now that I knew what to expect. I poured the fawn blood into the Urn of Osiris stating, "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time and after, before knowing and nothing. Accept our offering. Know our prayer. Osiris! Here lies a warrior of the people. Let him cross over. Osiris, let him cross over! Osiris, release him!"

An orange light surrounded me as I continued to command that Osiris let Dean cross over. I noticed a brightness coming from the grave below me. It started a dim orange becoming a blinding light as it moved up Dean's body until it completely enveloped him. The glow around the two of us disappeared suddenly. The forest became still except for a sharp intake of breath. I looked down to see Dean confused as he took in his surroundings. He stood up slowly eyeing me suspiciously. Dean opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He cleared his throat the whole time never taking his eyes from my face.

"Red?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Welcome back."

"Where's Faith? Where's Sammy?" Dean questioned quietly climbing out of the grave.

"I'm not sure. They both took off after and I couldn't……"

Dean just nodded heading towards the road, "I gotta find them."

"Dean, wait! We'll help you."

"You wanna help me? Let me borrow one of your cars."

**Faith's POV**

**September 18, 2008**

It's been four months since Dean's contract was up. Even though I've chased Lilith and her little hench men down I don't feel better. It doesn't seem to matter how many of them I take out, I just feel worse. Willow keeps telling me I have to be patient, that the planets or whatever has to be aligned just right for her to bring Dean back. So, I've been waiting and killing whatever evil thing I can until then. I just don't know how much longer I can go on like this.

"_You have to get ready Faith."_

_I turned from the window to see B standing on the other side of the unmade bed holding clean white sheets against her chest._

"_Buffy?"_

"_Hi Faith."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to help you get ready." Buffy stated simply as she unfolded the white sheet. We both moved silently over to the bed smoothing the sheet out, "They smell good don't they?"_

"_What?"_

"_Clean sheets. Like summer."_

"_Wait. Didn't we do this before?" I asked her somewhat confused. It felt like we had done this once before._

"_Yes, Faith. You helped me get ready for Dawn."  
_

"_Oh, right, little sis. I forgot."_

"_You have so much to do before Dean gets here."_

"_No, Dean's dead. He's not coming, B."_

"_He's coming Faith. You need to be prepared. I'm sorry I can't stay."_

"_Oh. You have to go….."_

"_Now I really have to……"_

"_So go. Don't let me keep you."_

"_It's all the talk in heaven you know."_

"_What is?"_

"_The angels I heard them."_

"_B, what did you hear?"_

"_They said, 'Dean Winchester is saved.'"_

"_What? How?"_

"_I'm not sure. I really have to go now."_

"_Buffy?"_

_She turned to me and smiled gently while she walked to where I stood, "You can stop it Faith, the seals that are being broken. You and Dean will save us all."_

"_I'm not as good as you. B, I never was."_

_She handed me the slayer scythe looking me directly in the eye, "Yes you are. This belongs to you now. Remember, death is our gift."_

I jumped up covered in sweat the dream still fresh in my mind. Buffy had to be wrong. Willow would've called me if she was planning on doing that spell. Then again, it wasn't like I've been all that great at returning phone calls either. I was just about to call her when I heard the soft knock on my motel room door. Now, usually I just would've ignored it but I remembered B's words, 'You have so much to do before Dean gets here.' I opened the door slowly my eyes going wide when I saw the person standing in front of me.

**Dean's POV**

It was easy enough for me to find Faith. I just hit up every roach motel I could find. The desk clerk at the fourth motel recognized her right away as I played the worried boyfriend. I thanked him before heading to room thirteen. I stared at the door for a second or two shifting from foot to foot. It suddenly hit me that she might have some random guy in there. I mean it was Faith after all and I've been outta the game now for four months. It wasn't like we were even really together in the first place. I knocked once, twice and by the fourth knock I was full on banging on the motel door. I felt my blood begin to boil as I imagined who was in there with her and how I was gonna throw his ass out. I forgot how pissed I was the moment she opened the door. I stared at her taking in every little detail from her long messy brown hair to the tight white tank she was wearing. I smiled at her raising my eyebrow slightly, "Surprise."

"I don't…..Dean?"

"Yeah me neither. Can I come in?"

"Um yeah." She looked at me her eyes raking in every inch of my six foot one inch frame as if she was looking for proof it was really me, "Buffy was right……"

"What?"

"Nothing. I had a dream last night. She said you'd be back."

"Oh. Uh, well did she tell how I was getting here?"

"I know that. Willow. It was our plan b."

"Plan b that you just forgot to clue me in on?"

"Listen, I wanted to keep you from going to the pit and I did. And if you have a problem with that Dean then just fucking go. I did what I had to do."

"OH! You did what you HAD to do. So you highjack my soul?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE AREN'T YOU?"

"Whatever, Faith."

"Would you've rather had me let you go to hell?"

"YES!"

"Too bad! Willow captured your soul before the hell hounds got it. Be grateful she did."

"You're right. But how am I here? My body was torn to shreds."

"Willow didn't explain it to you? I mean when you came back……."

"I didn't give her chance. I came looking for you. I gotta find Sammy."

Faith stepped closer looking up at me not bothering to hide the concern in her eyes, "What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Dean, he's alive as far as I know."

"Good." I stopped realizing what Faith had just said, "Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"I haven't seen or talked to him in months."

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"Dude! Sammy, ain't no little boy no more. I'm no babysitter either. Anyway, he was all set to bounce."

"Faith! I can't believe you! You should have been looking after him for me!"

"Hey, man, I get it all right; he's your little bro. But I don't do crowds. Wasn't like this was all goodtimes for us, Hunter."

"Oh, we're back to Hunter and Slayer now, uh?"

"Looks like it."

"Whatever, Slayer. Can I use the phone." I didn't want for her answer and picked up the motel phone. I'd deal with her shit later. Right now I had to find Sammy and hope to God he hadn't gone off thinking he was dad or something. "Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

Faith shook her head laughing to herself as she watched me sit at the lap top, "WHAT?"

"You Winchesters are something else ya know that. Wedge Antilles? Really?"

"What can I say? That's Sammy."

I picked up one of the empty liquor bottles Faith had laying around waving it at her, "Hey, Faith? What's the deal with the liquor store? What are your parents out of town or something?"

"You totally caught me DAD. Had a wild party, should've been there."

"Right. Hey, I found him." I said staring at the computer screen, "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"All right, lets go."

Astoria Motel

**Pontiac, Illinois**

We walked down the dingy hallway quickly looking for room 207. I had to give it to Sammy he sure knew how to pick the raunchiest hotels. I mean really red heart shaped room numbers? I bet the room had a magic fingers bed. Damn I really hoped it did. Faith stopped short motioning to the door of Sammy's room. She nodded her head waiting for me to make the next move. I knocked softly hoping Sam was okay. I was a little confused; no shocked when this cute brunette answered the door in nothing but a tank top and her underwear.

"So where is it?" She asked me like I was supposed to know what she was talking about.

Me and Faith looked at each other confused. I turned back to the girl raising my eyebrow, "Where's what?"

"The pizza... that takes two people to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room."

"Hey, is..." Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He swallowed hard, his whole body tense with shock. He looked from me to Faith not saying a word or moving from where he stood.

"Hey ya, Sammy."

I stepped inside ignoring Faith and the brunette that was in the room. Sam watched me carefully not making a sound. I took another step towards him right before Sam lunged at me with my own knife. I grabbed his arm stopping him just in time and as soon as it began it was over as Faith pushed Sam off me. Faith held onto to Sam like it was nothing while he struggled to break free from her.

"Who are you?" He yelled his face turning red and sounding so much like our dad.

"It's him. It's him." Faith said softly still holding Sam tight, "I've gone through this already, it's really him. Willow brought him back like I told you she would."

Sam stared at me wide eyed his body relaxing somewhat, "What?"

I stepped closer to Sam slowly never taking my eyes off him. I couldn't help the smirk that I felt pulling at the corner of my mouth, "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Faith finally let go of Sam when she felt him relax more. He stared at me on the verge of a full on chick moment but for once I let it slide. Sam closed the distance between us hugging me so tight I thought I was gonna pass out. He finally pushed me back slightly still quietly staring at me. I knew what he was thinking though. I felt so guilty standing there while Sam just watched me. I knew exactly how he felt, I felt the same way knowing that dad had sacrificed himself for me. I should've found a way out of the deal and spared Sammy for having to live with knowing I died for him. It was too late now, story of my life. All I could do was hope he wasn't as fucked up as me. I knew though, I knew he wasn't the same. Just like I wasn't the same or how Faith wasn't the same. It was all my fault. I made them watch me die because I was too stubborn to let them help me until it was too late. I could only hope that somehow they would forgive me but first things first. We had to find Lilith.

Faith saved me from going to hell. That didn't mean any of us got a happy ending, far from it. I could tell by looking at Sam he was hiding something from me. He claimed he wasn't using his psychic stuff but I dunno. I just had this feeling in my bones that he was bullshitting me. Why else would be so damn shifty? Why'd he take off and avoid Bobby and Faith after trying to save me? Okay, I get Faith; she didn't like to hunt with crowds but Bobby? Bobby was family. Something's wrong, I know it. I can't worry about it now. My first priority is Lilith. I had to get her before she could get me.

I'm sure the demons in the diner already told her I was here. Me being back meant everyone I cared about was in trouble. Of course, they were always gonna be in danger as long as that bitch was still around. Sam and Faith wanted to walk right in half cocked guns blazing. Me though, I wanted to do it smart. I wanted to get the job done right this time. But first, first I had to find the little bitch.


End file.
